A Deep Heart
by chanceloure13
Summary: The Dark Forest Battle is over. Things have went back to normal... almost. Cinderheart has to kits, Ashkit and Spottedkit. Dovewing has one, Leafkit.. Unlike anyother warrior cat books, Skyclan shows up. Leafstar, Skyclan's leader, shows up looking for Firestar. She needs to come live with the lake clans. Follow with the new kits as they go on the quest to bring back Skyclan!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cinderheart leaped next to her mate Lionblaze,

_The battle with the dark forest has ended and everything was back to normal, almost everything. Many cats died including Firestar, clan leader and Lionblaze's kin. Also Hollyleaf, her best friend and Lionblaze's sister. So now Bramblestar is leader and Squirrelflight is his deputy and mate. Dustpelt is still grieving over Ferncloud's death along with the rest of her kits. Dovewing and Bumblestripe are now mates. Lionblaze and I are also mates now. _

"I'm so glad the battle is over." Lionblaze meowed shaking his head

"What?" Meowed Cinderheart who was not listening, she was busy worrying about her secret

"You haven't seem yourself lately," He said cocking his head,

She shifted her paws; she has just been waiting for the right time to tell him. "Of course I have!" Cinderheart insisted,

"You've been much calmer and more aware," He said shaking his head

"Well that's just the new me," She meowed nervously,

"I miss the old you," He looked in to her eyes,

She looked away, "I'm sorry," She meowed quietly to him.

"For what? Come on Cinderheart you're not telling me everything." He said nudging her,

"I'm not hiding a thing!" She said looking at him hoping he would believe her,

She saw Lionblaze's old apprentice walking up,

"Hi Lionblaze," Dovewing purred

"Dovewing," Lionblaze said meanly, making Dovewing back away

"What's wrong with him?" Dovewing whispered

"Mad at me," Cinderheart sighed, "I wish he would get over it," She turned to look at Dovewing who looked shocked

"You still haven't told him." Dovewing whispered "I told Bumblestripe the moment I was told!"

"You're having kits too!" Cinderheart meowed too loud

Lionblaze looked up. "You're having kit's Dovewing? That's great news!"

Cinderheart shifted her paws, and then he turned and looked at her. "Isn't that great!"

She let out a small sigh of relief, _good he didn't hear me say "too"!_

"Lionblaze I have something to tell you," Cinderheart meowed

"Finally," Bumblestripe, said Dovewing shot him a "be quiet" glance,

"What?" Lionblaze asked

Cinderheart heisted then said "I'm having our kits,"

Lionblaze looked shocked then happy. He threshed his muzzle onto hers, "I'm going to be a father? Do Jayfeather and Leafpool know? Hollyleaf would have been so proud!"

Cinderheart purred, "Yes Jayfeather knows and Leafpool isn't a medicine cat anymore Lionblaze."

Lionblaze eyes clouded for a minuet remembering but then cleared up. "Ohh, I'm so proud of you!"

He turned to Dovewing and Bumblestripe then back to Cinderheart, "Our kits our going to be the best warriors ever!"

"Yes they will," Dovewing agreed


	2. Chapter 2

Ashkit could feel the cold pressing on her; she shivered at the thought of Leaf-bear. She wondered what it looked like._ Did Leaf-bear look as cold and bitter as it felt? _ She asked herself.

"Has she still not opened her eyes?" Complained Leafkit

"Patience young one," Meowed Daisy the former horse-place cat, Ashkit heard her move,

"But I want to go outside with Spottedkit," Leafkit whined

"Me too," Spottedkit said, "She's ruining all are fun!"

"Leafkit," Scowled Leafkit's mother Dovewing, "Show some respect for your denmate"

Cinderheart shifted, "You too Spottedkit she's your littermate, anyways it's too cold to go outside."

"But I want to see the snow," Leafkit said stubbornly

Ashkit turned around, _Snow? What's snow? Is it cold like leaf-bear?_

"Can you just let us have fun once?" Spottedkit hissed in her ear,

The two kits stomped away, leaving Ashkit behind,

"It's okay," Whispered Cinderheart, her mother wrapped her tail around Ashkit, "Open them whenever you are ready"

_But I'm scared, _Ashkit thought while remembering the harsh games Spottedkit and Leafkit played. And also remembering the stories Spottedkit begs Cinderheart to tell.

_Whenever you are ready, _Cinderheart's words echoed in her ears, Ashkit sighed; _Leafkit and Spottedkit don't even like me. I don't know why! I've never done anything to them!_

Something nudged her from behind, _what was that? _She thought terrified, _only one way to find out, _

She stretched open her eyes, then shut them closed agaimn, something nudged her again.

"Stop it!" Ashkit mewed angrily

"I knew that would make her open her eyes" Snickered Spottedkit,

"Spottedkit" Said Cinderheart "Stop being so mean!"

Leafkit snickered too only to be pulled back by Dovewing.

"She's your denmate for star-clan's sake just gets along," Dovewing hissed.

Ashkit looked around the nursery. _It was much bigger than she thought_.

Brightheart and her kits were by the edge with Daisy.

"Always be nice to your Clanmates!" She was telling them,

Cinderheart brushed her tail on her flank. "Are you okay?" She asked her

"I'm fine" Meowed Ashkit, even though she did not feel _"fine"_ at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashkit- Why do Spottedkit and Leafpaw have to be so mean to me**

**Me- Just do the disclamier**

**Ashkit- Fine... We do not own warriors Erin Hunter Does. We only own me, Spottedkit, Leafkit, (and more as the story goes on)**

**Me- Thanks Ashkit**

Spottedkit tripped over Ashkit, "Get out of my way!" He hissed at her,

She flinched but he ignored her, instead he went to find Leafkit.

Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit slept next to Brightheart. Leafkit watched them sleep.

"Let's go outside to camp," Spottedkit meowed,

Leafkit jumped and turned around, "But we can't"

Spottedkit narrowed his eyes, "Do you want to see snow or not?" He meowed

She sighed and replied, "I guess I do,"

"Then let's go," Spottedkit did not wait for an answer instead crept down low hoping not to be seen.

"Where are you guys going?" asked a voice

"Go away," Snarled Leafkit

The cat walked back "I was just asking," Meowed the voice again, he turned around. It was Ashkit,

He hissed at her making her run away. "Come on let's get going."

"What if someone outside see's us?" Leafkit asked

"Come on!" Meowed Spottedkit breaking through the bramble,

Beside him leafkit gasped, "Look at it, everything is white!"

She was right, "This must be snow!" Spottedkit gasped as he put one paw in the snow

The kits hurried outside trying to catch the snow falling in the air,

"Does your mother's no your here," A deep voice meowed behind them

Spottedkit turned around, "Y-yes,"

The golden cat purred, "Where's your sister,"

Spottedkit was caught off guard, _Ashkit? Why would they care where Ashkit was? No one should care about Ashkit. She is just a little annoying kit _"Ashkit, oh, she didn't want to get cold,"

The pale cat looked down at them, "Do you know who we are?" He asked

Beside him Leafkit shook her head,

The both cat looked at them, "Why don't we bring you to your mothers,"

Leafkit looked at him in panic, "We want to stay out here."

"Come on," The grey warrior said

The warriors picked them up and carried them in side.

Cinderheart looked up, "Lionblaze, Bumblestripe!"

Dovewing stood up, "Come in and talk to your kits!"

Spottedkit and Leafkit looked at each other,

"We already met two," Lionblaze said with a mouth full of Spottedkit's fur

Bumblestripe put down Leafkit, "We found them outside,"

"We told you not to go outside!" Dovewing scowled

"I knew it!" Meowed Ashkit

Leafkit snarled at her sending her running to Cinderheart,

Spottedkit snickered, Lionblaze let go and he fell on the floor,

"Ow!" Spottedkit spat

"Be nice to your littermate," Lionblaze meowed,

Spottedkit stuck up his nose and walked away.

"You know Bramblestar can stop you from being an apprentice,"

"No he can't!" He snarled at his father,

"Yes he can, once my littermates and I almost had to stay kits after we went after a fox. Jayfeather was hurt badly. Hollyleaf and I got in big trouble." Lionblaze said shaking his head.

Bumblestripe looked at Leafkit, "I'm very disappointed in you!"

Leafkit bowed her head in shame,

Lionblaze looked at Ashkit, who was still with Cinderheart

"I'm going to take you to the elders den," Lionblaze said

"The elders den! The only elder is Purdy and he's not even a real Thunderclan elder," Spottedkit complained

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, "You aren't either you have Kittypet in you and Windclan,"

"Windclan?" Spottedkit meowed

Lionblaze turned around to leave, and started walking, Spottedkit stayed where he was

Lionblaze turned back around before leaving, "Let's go," He meowed


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay Sorry for the First chapter. I am posting new chapters like crazy rather then working on the story. Won't post till later! PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story posted on here and I want feed back on how it looks. **

Chapter 3

Amberkit and Ashkit were playing with moss from Brightheart's bedding. Leafkit watched them catch and throw the moss ball.

Leafkit stalked over to Amberkit,

"Can I play?" She Mumbled,

Amberkit glanced at Ashkit, who shrugged.

"Ok," Amberkit meowed nodding

Amberkit threw the moss to the other side of the nursery; Amberkit was 2 moons older than Leafkit making her faster,

Ashkit got to the moss first swiping it up, Leafkit jumped on her pining her down, Ashkit cried for help, Leafkit sunk her claws into Ashkit's neck,

Something knocked her off, Amberkit stood over Ashkit calling for help.

Cinderheart, Daisy, Dovewing, Brightheart, and Bumblestripe ran over.

"What's wrong?" Cried Cinderheart seeing Ashkit,

Just then a large dark brown tabby rushed in, "What happened," The cat meowed, "I heard a cry,"

He looked down at Ashkit; his eyes stretched open wide, "Take her to Jayfeather, now!"

Cinderheart rushed to the medicine den and in moments she was back,

The big cat sat down, "Amberkit can you tell us what happen?"

Amberkit looked wide eyed at the big cat,

_What is so special about him? _She wondered

"Yes, Bramblestar," Amberkit meowed

Leafkit shuddered, _Bramblestar! Oh no this can't be good_

"Me and Ashkit were playing with moss, and Leafkit wanted to play to so we let her, then Ashkit got the moss and Leafkit…"

Bramblestar looked down, "It's okay she's going to be fine."

Amberkit closed her eyes like she was trying to block out the memories. "Leafkit jumped on top of her but instead of letting her go she sunk her claws into her neck." She opened her eyes "You almost killed her!" She screeched looking at Leafkit

"So, what," Leafkit said with a shrug _what can they do about it?_

Bramblestar looked down, "So what?"

"Why is it a big deal?" Leafstar rolled her eyes

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes before leaving,

"You are not allowed to leave the nursery again in till you're an apprentice." Dovewing announced

Leafkit jumped up, "That's not fair!"

"After almost killing Ashkit I'm sure that's not all Bramblestar has planned for you." Dovewing said her eyes narrowing at her kit

Leafkit stomped away and sat down while Brightheart swept her kits close to her side.

_ She sat down in the corner by herself. They all act like I'm a monster, _she thought to herself before falling asleep, _what if I am? _Leafkit thought as she shuddered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leafkit- Bramblestar is so annoying.**

**Amberkit- You can't say that about him he's the leader!**

**Chapter 4**

Ashkit woke up in the medicine den with Jayfeather sorting herbs.

Ashkit sat in her moss bed as he worked on the herbs,

"Is my neck all better," Ashkit asked him, her whiskers twitching at the scent of all the herbs

Jayfeather turned around, "I sure hope so," Meowed the grumpy medicine cat, "You've sure got my paws full,"

He walked over to her, and then he sniffed her neck,

"It's getting better."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Called Bramblestar from Highledge,

"Can I go please?" Ashkit begged Jayfeather

"As long as you stay close to your mother," He warned swiping the herbs in place

Ashkit ran outside as fast as she could, with Jayfeather behind her

"Ashkit," Cinderheart greeted her as she ran over "How was Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked

Ashkit moved closer to her mother, "Grumpy,"

Cinderheart laughed "As always"

"Ashkit," Yelled Amberkit scampering over.

"Brightheart told me this is going to be my apprentice ceremony!" Amberkit meowed

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight his deputy and mate stood waiting for silence.

"Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, and Dustpelt is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Bramblestar asked

"I do," They all replied

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest,"

"Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, Dustpelt!" The clan called

"Now, Brightheart's kits are now 6 moons and ready to become apprentices,"

"Amberkit," Bramblestar looked at her as she raced up to him, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Ivypool come here," Ivypool walked over, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her"

"Amberpaw, Amberpaw,"

Her friend touched nose with Ivypool and went to Brightheart and Cloudtail.

The rest of the ceremonies went on like normal,

Dewpaw's mentor became Blossomfall and Snowpaw's mentor became Sorreltail.

"We are kin you know," Ivypool said to Amberpaw

"We are?" Amberpaw looked up at her mentor

"Your sister, Whitewing is my mother,"

Amberpaw cocked her head, "That's weird"

Ashkit stumbled back to Jayfeather's den.

Jayfeather looked up when he heard her come in,

"You can go back to your nest now,"

"Really, thanks Jayfeather!" Ashkit bounded back to her den happy to see Cinderheart

"Ashkit, your back" Meowed Cinderheart

Ashkit sat down, "I wish Amberpaw was here,"

Cinderheart licked her ear, "You'll be an apprentice soon and you'll to share dens again." She purred

"Thanks Cinderheart,"

Dovewing came back with Leafkit on her tail,

"What is she doing back?" Snarled Leafkit,

Dovewing wacked her with her tail, "Great StarClan,"

Cinderheart nodded in agreement before laying her head down.

Spottedkit was lying next to Cinderheart.

Ashkit tried to lie next to him but he hissed at her so she stood up,

"Come here," Meowed Cinderheart and wrapped her tail around her

"You'll be fine," She whispered

_Yeah right, did you even see what Leafkit did to me? Give her to Shadowclan they might have some use for her there. _Ashkit thought


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (I wish I did) I ONLY OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter 5**

Spottedkit stretched and yawned; he stood up and ruffled his fur. He spotted Ashkit lying next to Cinderheart.

He hissed at her but all she did was open one eye. Leafkit was lying next to Dovewing. He walked over.

"Leafkit," He whispered

"What do you want," Whispered Leafkit asked

"Let's go outside," Spottedkit meowed

"Last time we got in trouble anyways I'm not allowed to leave the nursery." She meowed then closed her eyes

He sighed and sat down. _There's only one cat left to ask. _

"Ashkit," He meowed

"What?" She asked

"Let's go outside," Spottedkit meowed

"No," Ashkit meowed shutting her eyes.

"Come on I'm your brother."

"Fine," Ashkit stood up and stretched.

Ashkit sprinted to the entrance, Spottedkit didn't even bother

"Where do you think you two are going?" Meowed Cinderheart

"We were just going outside," Ashkit mewed

"It's okay" Meowed Daisy "I'll watch them."

Spottedkit raced ahead of Ashkit, "Come on let's go see Purdy," He raced into the Elders den,

"Wait for me," Called Ashkit,

He stopped at the elder's den; uh_ oh he forgot that some cats have moved in since he last visited with Lionblaze._

"Uff," Meowed Spottedkit as Ashkit ran in to him by accident.

"Sorry I thought you went in," Ashkit said shaking her pelt.

"What do we have here?" Dustpelt asked

"Kits!" Sandstorm said then she stopped to think, "First day in the elders den and I sound like an elder."

"That's because you are!" Dustpelt snorted

"Can you tell us a story about when Firestar first joined the clan," Even though he had never met Firestar he knew he was born shortly after he died.

Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt looked at each other.

"Well he met Graystripe first," Began Sandstorm

"He put up quite a fight for a Kittypet,"

"Bluestar was impressed so she asked them to join the clan. Dustpelt and I always teased him." Sadness stretched in her eye because Firestar was her mate.

"Ravenpaw and I were his friends to start with."

"Silverstream and Mistystar at the time Mistyfoot became friends with him to along with Onestar and the time Onewhisker." Sandstorm meowed, "Later Firestar and I went on a journey to find Skyclan." said Sandstorm

"Firestar and I were never great friends," Dustpelt said, "But he was still a great leader."

"Kits, kits," Meowed Daisy, "There you two are, come on back your mother will start to worry."

"Bye," Meowed Ashkit to the elders then left

"Bye" Spottedkit meowed before following his sister out the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Here is the next chapter: Please review I want to know how I am doing :D**

**Chapter 6**

Leafkit heard something coming in the nursery, she yawned and lifted head, Spottedkit and Ashkit came in with Daisy,

"Come on kits," Cinderheart meowed to them as they walked over to her. "Lionblaze brought a mouse when you were gone."

"How many moons I'm I?" Asked Leafkit to her mother,

Dovewing stopped to think, "About 4 ½, I suppose,"

"So does that mean I will become an apprentice soon?" Leafkit asked eyes lighting up

"It might," Dovewing narrowed her eyes, "But you are still in trouble with Bramblestar."

Leafkit rolled her eyes _sure, _she thought

"Come on Leafkit, come play with the moss with us," Spottedkit called from a crossed the nursery.

Leafkit ran off to Spottedkit who was chasing the ball with Ashkit, "Let's get her," Meowed Leafkit to Spottedkit

"What? No!" Spottedkit meowed looking shocked, "Don't touch my sister, she's not that bad"

"Spottedkit catch," Called Ashkit and flung the ball a crossed the nursery.

Spottedkit leaped for the ball catching it easily,

"Wow good catch," Ashkit meowed to her brother.

"Why have you become friends with her all of the sudden?" Leafkit meowed

"Because I grew up, unlike you," Said Spottedkit looking at her

"Are you guys going to sit there at gossip like elders all day or are we going to play with moss?" Ashkit meowed in a teasing tone.

Leafkit sighed and follow Spottedkit to play with Ashkit

Later Ashkit and she were hiding in the moss and jumping at Dovewing's tail every time it swooped past them.

"I can't wait to become an apprentice!" Meowed Ashkit

She nodded "Me too, go hunting, battle training, and sleep in the apprentice den!"

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Ashkit meowed and tried to do a hunting crouch.

"That's not how you do a hunting crouch." Meowed Molepaw from behind them,

Leafkit turned around, beside her Ashkit turned around. "Molepaw," Ashkit said and her eyes lit up

"Can you show us how to do one?" Asked Leafkit

Molepaw purred "Of course! I don't have to do moss right now."

Leafkit dropped down. Molepaw studied her crouch. "Keep your tail up," He said. "And don't sway it against the leaves."

Ashkit crouched beside her too, "Now start slowly creeping toward you prey." Molepaw said, "And just when you are close enough… Pounce!"

Ashkit leaped a crossed the nursery. Leafkit watched her land swiftly on her four paws.

"How was that?" Ashkit asked,

Molekit's eyes grew wide, "That was great!" He meowed,

"Thanks," Ashkit meowed.

"I'm going to go do moss now." Molepaw said

"Can we come?" Ashkit meowed

"Moss?" Leafkit said, "You can go but not me!"

Ashkit shrugged but waved her tail good bye and chased Molepaw out to do moss.

Leafkit yawned and went to Dovewing.

Cinderheart looked at her? "Where did Ashkit go?"

"With Molepaw to collect moss," Leafkit said

Cinderheart purred, "My little apprentice,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Follow me" Molepaw said to the entrance leading out of camp.

"I can't go out of camp yet" Ashkit meowed

Molepaw rolled his eyes. "Come on Ashkit, cats don't always follow the warrior code."

"Fine," Meowed Ashkit following him out of camp but quickly looking around.

She spotted moss by a tree, "What about this moss?" she asked

Molepaw turned around. "Okay," He sat down by the tree, "come here,"

Ashkit bounded over to him, "now what?" She asked him

"Put your paws here," He showed her.

She copied what he did. "Now scrape them like this,"

She tried but ended up with more dirt then moss.

Molepaw purred, "That's okay, keep trying,"

She tried again. "It's hard," She complained

"Not after you know what do," Molepaw meowed

"Let's get back to camp," Ashkit said the feeling of breaking the warrior code made her sick

Molepaw nodded and grabbed his moss, "Don't forget yours."

"I don't think any cat will want that," She advised looking at the dirt filled moss.

"Okay let's go!" Molepaw said racing ahead of her. She was many moons younger and could not keep up.

"Are you still there?" Called Molepaw from ahead

"Yes I'm… Oh!" She cried as she ran into him.

"Are you okay?" Molepaw asked

She got to her paws, "I'm fine," she said her pelt feeling hot.

"Let's get you to your nest before Cinderheart starts worrying."

"Cinderheart always worries even if we just go to see the elders!" Ashkit said

Molepaw lead her down the slope into camp and into the nursery.

"There you are Ashkit!" Cinderheart meowed jumping to her paws,

"Leafkit told you I left right?" She asked Cinderheart

"Of course, but I started to worry…" Her voice trail,

"Have you seen Spottedkit lately?" Cinderheart asked looking at Molepaw

He shook his head, "Last time I saw him he was in camp Thornclaw and Blossomfall."

"Those two should become mates all ready," Cinderheart instead, "Even if they aren't training in the dark forest together anymore they are still always together."

"What's the dark forest?" Leafkit asked Cinderheart.

Dovewing shot Cinderheart a look "Nothing for you to know," Dovewing replied

Ashkit sighed, why she couldn't be an apprentice?

Molepaw's thoughts were somewhere else, fearful, from the fear that covered his eyes, he knew what they were talking about, so why couldn't she.

"I'm going to go look for Spottedkit," Ashkit meowed to her mother

"I'll come too!" Leafkit meowed and jumped to her paws.

Cinderheart sighed and started to stand up.

"I'll watch them," Molepaw meowed,

Cinderheart settled herself back down, "Thank you Molepaw, can you grab me something by the fresh kill pile too?"

Molepaw rolled her eyes, "Fine,"

Molepaw ran outside to camp then came back, "Here you go Cinderheart," He said.

"Thank you" She meowed

Ashkit followed Molepaw outside.

"Hi Ashkit!" Meowed Lionblaze, he was sitting at the fresh-kill pile beside Jayfeather.

"Hi, have you seen Spottedkit?" She asked Lionblaze

"No, is Cinderheart in the nursery?" He asked standing up

She nodded and left her father to find Cinderheart.

"Spottedkit?" she called

"What," He said running out of the elders den.

Thornclaw and Blossomfall followed, "What's wrong?" Thornclaw asked

"Nothing I was just looking for Spottedkit." Ashkit answered and followed Molepaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called

Molepaw purred and stood up straight. _Oh no! He must becoming a warrior! _Ashkit thought sadly


	9. Chapter 9

Spottedkit said good bye to Thornclaw and Blossomfall. Then went to high-ledge to see the ceremony.

"Molepaw," Bramblestar looked at him as him and his sister Cherrypaw jumped up to him, "You have reached the age of a twelve moons, and it is time for you to be a warrior. From this day on, you will be known as Molefang."

Molefang purred happily and hoped down next to his mother Poppyfrost.

"Cherrypaw," Bramblestar looked at her as she purred, "You have reached the age of a twelve moons, and it is time for you to be a warrior. From this day on, you will be known as Cherrynose."

"Molefang! Cherrynose!" The clan cheered. Spottedpaw noticed that Ashkit shouted Molepaw's name the loudest. He scampered over to Ashkit and Cinderheart,

"There you are!" Cinderheart meowed jumping to her feet.

"Hi," He said to his mother

"You should go to sleep," Cinderheart nuzzled him to the nursery. Ashkit and Leafkit followed behind,

"But I'm not tired!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not," Spottedkit yawned

Cinderheart purred, "I'm tired too!" She wrapped her tail around him.

"Why do I have to go to bed?" He asked her

"Because when you are an apprentice you'll be happy to get some rest!" She replied

The next day he woke up and jumped out of his nest,

"Cinderheart?" He meowed but she was not there,

"She is out with your sister and Leafkit," Dovewing meowed,

"Okay, thanks Dovewing." He meowed walking toward the entrance. Dovewing stood up and followed him.

"Spottedkit there you are!" Ashkit rushed over to him,

"I think Bramblestar is going to make us apprentices today!"

"I can't wait!" Leafkit meowed,

"Do you think you'll become an apprentice?" Dovewing asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked,

"You tried to kill Ashkit!" Dovewing spat

"I'm sorry I was just little, I didn't know,"

"Well I'm sorry but what Bramblestar does is his decision." Dovewing meowed

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Called Bramblestar from Highledge,

Ashkit scampered ahead of him, "Watch out!" He called to her

She ran into Spiderleg. "Watch where you're going," He hissed

All the cats in the clan started filing out of their dens.

"Now, Dovewing's and Cinderheart's kits are now 6 moons and ready to become apprentices,"

He looked at him, "Spottedkit," Bramblestar looked at him as he walked up to him, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Toadstep. I hope Toadstep will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Toadstep come here," Toadstep quivered with excitement, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. Cloudtail trained you well, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him"

"Ashkit," Bramblestar looked at her as she raced up to him, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool. I hope Leafpool will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Leafpool come here," Leafpool looked up in surprised and came over, "You have had an apprentice as a medicine cat but now ready to take on an apprentice as a warrior. Even though you were not mentored for a warrior I'm sure you'll make a great mentor." Beside him Squirrelflight purred very loud. "You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her"

"Of course Bramblestar," She meowed and dipped her head.

"Now Leafkit," Bramblestar looked at her. "I believe that you have been punished enough by Dovewing and you are ready to start fresh so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecould will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Icecloud come here," Icecloud walked over, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing and Brakenfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her"

"Leafpaw, Ashpaw, Spottedpaw!" The clan chanted

Spottedpaw felt like clan leader everyone looking at him.

"Hello Spottedpaw," Toadstep meowed scampering over to him.

"Hello Toadstep," Spottedpaw piped, "I'm I your first apprentice?"

Toadstep nodded, "I'm going to go sleep," He said and walked away

"There is a gathering tomorrow!" Bramblestar announced, "I want the new apprentices to join us."

Spottedpaw felt like running around in circles. He was going to a gathering!

He walked into the apprentice den to set up a nest. Ashpaw and Amberpaw were chatting with Leafpaw.

Molefang was watching them before following his sister outside to hunt.

"Hi Spottedpaw!" Said a voice from behind him, he turned around,

"Hello" He meowed to Dewpaw and Snowpaw.

"What do you want to do today?" Snowpaw asked

"I want to go hunting." He answered, "But Toadstep said hello, then went to the warriors den."

"That's stinks," Snowpaw pointed out

Dewpaw nodded "Well at least you get to go to the gathering tomorrow."

"Have you been to a gathering?" He asked

"I got to go last time." Meowed Dewpaw,

"Really?" Spottedpaw jumped up and down, "What was it like?"

"The island was cool and we got to see all the leaders!"

"What are the leader names?" Spottedpaw asked

"Bramblestar of course, Blackstar from Shadowclan, Mistystar from Riverclan, and Onestar from Windclan,"

"Wow," Spottedpaw said, "And the other clan cats… are they nice to?"

Snowpaw nodded, "Mostly ask your mother who to stay away from"

They snorted and went into their nests.


End file.
